Jealous Minds
by Queen of Cupcakes
Summary: [Twoshot] Part one: Mike's jealous of Leo. Part two: Leo reflects on how he and Don became an item. Pairings: onesided MikeDon, twosided LeoDon yaoislash. Hints of mpreg, rated for safety


This idea has been bugging me, and bugging me, and bugging me…and I can't take it anymore! Okay…this is a yaoi/slash twoshot that is onesided MikeDon, and twosided LeoDon, with hints of mpreg…rated for safety…hope you guys like it

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT

--------------------

Okay, so I admit it…I'm jealous of Leo, and I have to say it took me a lot of guts to say that. I mean, I've never been really that against Leo, I mean, he is our leader…but that was before I started seeing Leo volunteering to go to the dump with Donnie.

I mean…he's never done that before…ever, it's usually Don going out there by himself, if Raph wanted to bust some skulls he'd go with him, but break off to go in some other direction, or if I just wanted to get as far away from Raph as possible…

Leo's never really done that before.

I mean at first I didn't mind, due to us finally defeating the actually Shredder, and I needed time to relax…but when suddenly Leo and Don would start going out for no apparent reason to the land fill, I couldn't help but feel weird about it.

Then suddenly one day when those two got back from the dump…okay, nothing new there…except that Don had this bruise looking thing on his neck. I'm just glad I wasn't the only one who noticed it…because Master Splinter asked about it…

But…it was weird…because two weeks later Leo and Master Splinter finally talked about it, and that's how, two months after the talk, Leo finally announced that he and Don were together…an item, boyfriends…

I was suddenly gutted by the un-denying jealousy that had suddenly entered me, especially after Master Splinter gave them his blessing to become mates…

I guess that's how I noticed how much I loved Don more then a brother, by the fact that he's no longer available.

I hate the fact that he's happy with someone other then me, I hate the fact that Raph was totally okay with it…especially after we got the news that he and Angel had become an item. She was okay with it because her older brother was gay.

I lied to them…I said I was happy for them, but I wasn't, because it should be me in Leo's place, it should be me who holds Donnie at night, it should be me who should have been the first to find out that Don was a hermaphrodite…whatever that is…all I know is that Don's pregnant.

But sometimes I wish if it was me who made the move on Don, and not Leo…would things be different, or would everything be the same?

I dunno…

I remember talking to Master Splinter, asking him how and why. I couldn't believe his answer, about how he was greatly angered at first…but with Leo's pleas and begs…and him pulling out blood tests with all our blood…

Don and Raph were half brothers…and it was odd that Leo and I were the only ones out of all of us that were one hundred percent blood related…so if Don and I being together was possible…

But he has Leo…and he's happy, and pregnant with their child.

But I can't find it in my heart to be happy for them, and I doubt I ever will…

Because I love Don and I love him more then ever…

Man, this reminds me of that thing that we were involved in with the elder members of the Justice Force…it's crazy to find out what exactly happened to create our good friend Amanda…

All I can say that it's kinda sad about what happened…and I hoped nothing like that would happen again.

But now I doubt I can…

I love Don, and I want to be with him.

Why did this have to happen?

Why did Leo have to take what I wanted?

Why does Don love Leo?

I hate these questions…and I hate the fact that I used to look up to Leo…and I admit sometimes I still do…

But…

What if it happened differently?

--------------------

**PLEASE R&R!**

The next part is going to be told in Leo's POV, and it will show how Don and Leo became an item…and it will have mentions of turtlecest, and nothing more and nothing less…

Note: MikeDon fans…please don't flame me because this is twosided LeoDon...and I also have bad news, botfanfiction hasn't been sending me stuff...yeah, it's terrible...


End file.
